Friends Meet Freya
by LJ Baby Dragon
Summary: What if Alex took her friends to Freya? CONTAINS SPOILERS! SET AFTER VARDAESIA.
1. Going

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE MEDORAN CHRONICLES AND I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI**

With that out of the way, here you go...

"So, are you sure you want to go to Freya?" I asked, trying to get D.C, Jordan, Bear, Declan and Kaiden to turn back.

"Alex, of course we want to go to the place where you grew up." Kaiden patted my head, mussing up my hair. I frantically tried to fix it, failing miserably, and glared at him. Kaiden caught my glare and just laughed. "It's not funny!" I cried.

"I think you'll find that it is absolutely hilarious," Declan pointed out.

"Oh shut it Declan." I glared at everyone. "Now, are we going to go through?" Jordan whooped and ran at full tilt into the doorway. D.C. shrugged and followed him. Declan kissed his boyfriend on the head, before grabbing his hand and walking through with him. Only Kaiden was left.

"Off yo-". I stopped, because his mouth gently lowered to mine and his teeth captured my bottom lip. He pulled me close, kissing me harder, and then let go. "What was that for?" I asked, breathless.

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend for no reason?" Kaiden asked teasingly.

"No." I said, then pulled him close again. "Umm, are you guys coming through or what?" Jordan's head popped through the doorway. "Oh you're having a moment." His head disappeared. I grabbed Kaiden's hand and pulled him through the door.

**Okay, this is my first story on here, so, sorry if there's grammar mistakes, it's kinda confusing on my phone lol. Make sure to leave a review, I always like feedback!**

**RAWR**


	2. Arrival

**I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI AND I DO NOT OWN THE MEDORAN CHRONICLES!**

BUMP! I landed heavily in the forest, right on top of Kaiden, who had just started to stand up.

"Oomph!" He fell over, taking me with him. I giggled, causing him to laugh. We lay there, tangled up, laughing, and, of course, Jordan emerged from the trees.

"Not even five minutes Jennings. I expected better from you." He shook his head, all seriousness.

"Don't listen to him, he was all over D.C. the second we came through. At least Declan had the decency to take me through the trees." Bear and Declan emerged, Declan's face slightly flushed. Then, D.C. walked in from the direction that Jordan had come through.

"So guys, what's your first impression of Freya?" I asked, curious to see what they thought of my old world.

"Well," Bear began. "The tec-"

"Yes, the technology is way less advanced, and so is just about everything else, it's primative compared to Medora. But you can't go telling people that, they'll get confused and lock you up in an asylum." I explained. " It's kinda like when I first came to Akarnae. I had to pretend that I was from our world. Clearly I didn't do a very good job, because you all found out. I'm not sure if your gifts will work here, but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't."

Jordan immediately tried to transcend, with no success. " My gift doesn't work. Maybe it's because it's a physical gift, Bear, try yours on D.C."

"You are really hungry. You'd give _anything_ to have some food. Here, this tastes like chocolate." He offered some dirt to D.C., who slapped it out of his hands and shrieked, " Do you think I'm an idiot?!"

"I think that would be a no, my gift does not work." Bear grinned guiltily. "Tell a lie, Alex, we can test Kaiden and Declan's gifts."

"Umm, I've always liked Jordan and I want to marry him someday." That was the only lie that I could think of. Jordan's jaw dropped, then he realised I was lying.

"I think we all know that's a lie Alex. Tell us something more convincing." Kaiden suppressed a smirk. "And we all know that you're completely in love with me, you've said it." I ignored D.C.'s gasp and stuck my tongue out at him. He went to move his hand closer to my mouth, but Jordan coughed loudly and he stopped, only moving it to my side. I decided to go with a time from when I was in Freya. "I've had a girlfriend."

Declan paused. "What?"

"Go on, tell me, is it a lie or the truth?" I challenged.

"Lie." Him and Kaiden said simultaneously.

"Huh. So your gift _does_ work in Freya. Interesting." I turned to face Kaiden. "You were so worried, I saw it in your face!"

"What? Don't you have a planet to be showing us?" Kaiden asked, suddenly interested in the ground. I laughed. "Fine then, I'll show you the world that is Freya."

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic, I'm enjoying writing it, please leave a review, I love hearing your feedback!**

**Rawr**


	3. Exploring

**I DON'T OWN THE MEDORAN CHRONICLES OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT**

I led them through the woods, having known them well, as they bordered on my old house.

"Um, Alex, this is someone's property. Won't they be mad if they find us on here?" Jordan voiced his concern. "Aren't they allowed to kill us if we're on their property without permission?" He actually looked afraid.

"Who on Earth told you that?" I laughed, it felt so good to be able to say that again. " Oh yeah, helpful hint, say What on Earth and Earth to Jordan otherwise you'll seem like a crackpot."

"Ummm, okay? What about that killing people if they're on your property?" Bear asked.

" I don't think they'll kill you. Unless you want your best friend to become a murderer." I left it hanging in the air to see who'd figure it out first. It was Kaid, of course.

"You own this house?" He exclaimed.

"Yep. It passed into my ownership when I turned 18. My parents didn't want it so they said that when I turn 18, I'll get it. And I did." I shrugged noncommittedly.

"That is SO COOL!" D.C. screeched. "I wish my parents would give me a house."

"Dude. You're the princess. You're gonna inherit a whole kingdom." Declan pointed out.

"Yeah, but they have to be dead in order for me to be queen." D.C. said.

"And for me to be king!" Jordan piped up. All heads whipped around. "Delucia Caville, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me? And yes, I have your parents blessing."

D.C. seemed to be in shock. So was everyone else. Declan broke the stunned silence. "Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. You always have to have some grand scheme to be the centre of attention." He grinned to take the sting out of the words.

"Hey! Leave my fiancée alone!" D.C. said, grinning as well.

"So, is that a yes?" Jordan asked hopefully.

"Well if it wasn't then why'd I just refer to you as my fiancée?" D.C. shook her head, as if Jordan was the only one who didn't get it.

"Do you guys want to see my house or are you just gonna stand there all day?" I said, having recovered enough to joke.

"You're right. Let's go guys." Kaiden said. We traipsed off to the bungalow.


	4. Dinner

**I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI I DON'T OWN THE MEDORAN CHRONICLES**

**Heh. This chapter is a bit long compared to the others. That's just me finally having time to write lol.**

I unlocked the door with the key strung around my neck, on a chain with Kaiden's family's ring. I opened the door and gestured for everyone to go in. Jordan, of course, was first. He slowly spun in a circle in the living room, taking everything in. "Woah," was all he could say. "It's s-so OLD FASH-OOF" D.C. elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't say that! It's RUDE!"

"But it's true!" Jordan defended, holding his chest in case D.C. decided to use her elbows again. I chose to say something before anyone got hurt. "Do you like it? It hasn't been cleaned in a few years but we'll do that soon. There are 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. I was thinking each couple share a room, unless there's any objections," A chorus of no's answered me

"The bedrooms are all neutral colours, and all have double beds. We were gonna sell it, so there's nothing on the walls except paintings." I led the way upstairs. "There are 2 bedrooms up here and one downstairs. My old one is up here and so is the master bedroom. I'm getting that one because it's my house. There's one bathroom," I pointed out. "And the upstairs bedrooms will share it. Who wants to go upstairs? D.C.? Or do you want the downstairs?"

"I think we'll go downstairs." D.C. decided. "Bear and Declan can have the other upstairs one."

"Okay. Bear and Declan, I haven't lived there for 3 years, it doesn't smell like me or anything, you guys can do.. _stuff_.. there but just wash the sheets if anything gets on them." This last bit was a bit awkward, but I just wanted to say it so they wouldn't think they couldn't. "We can put a sound barrier up so no one's _disturbed_ at night but that'll have to be done this evening." I showed them the rest of upstairs and downstairs. "This is what will be Jordan's favourite spot, the kitchen. And no Jordan, there is no food in it yet. We'll go to the supermarket tomorrow. You guys can come too, see what a Freyan supermarket is like!" Declan pulled a face at that. Bear and Jordan laughed at him, D.C., Kaiden and I disguising our mirth with coughs. "So, what do you want for dinner? We can order takeout."

"What's takeout?" Declan asked, confused.

"You know, Chinese, pizza, curry, sushi, Thai, Mexican?" I said, belatedly realising that none of them would know what any of that was except maybe pizza.

"Curry? I guess? I like spicy..." Kaiden said uncertainly.

"Great! We'll order that," I picked up my phone, ready to order, and Bear looked at it questioningly. "I'll explain what it is over dinner. I'll get you guys ones as well so we can keep in contact. Com TCD's don't work in Freya." That explained, I dialed the number of my favourite curry place. "Yeah, hi, I'd like to order 3 butter chicken curry's. Umm, hot please. Oh, and 3 garlic naan as well. I'll pick it up. Thanks, bye!" Dinner ordered, I turned to my friends. "Who wants to come with me to get dinner?" 3 hands shot up, Kaiden, of course, Jordan, no surprise there, and Declan. We piled into my old car, and I told D.C. and Bear not to burn the house down. I started the car and Declan watched keenly as I expertly shifted from 2nd into 3rd gear. "How do you do that?"

"What? Oh, you mean shift gears? Like this: foot off the accelerator, onto the clutch, then shift the gearstick, then clutch off, and back on the accelerator. Easy as that. If you want to, I can teach you to drive. It might be helpful unless you want to pay for a taxi. Oh crap, that's the turn! Guys, don't distract me while I'm driving or we won't have dinner!"

"Does this count as distracting you?" Kaiden pulled his shirt off when I turned to see what he was talking about. "YES!" I swerved so I wouldn't hit anything. "Don't do that! Put your seatbelt back on!"

"What about my shirt?" Kaiden asked teasingly. I tried to sound casual, but knew I failed. "I don't care. Just put the seatbelt back on."

"Ooh harsh! Hey isn't that the place?" Declan pointed out the window. "Yep." I did a half U turn into the parking lot. "I'll be right back. Don't set anything on fire, okay?" I payed for dinner, $35. Jeez. Dinner for 6 isn't cheap. When I got back to the car, awkward male tension greeted me. I drove them back, the ride being silent except for Jordan sneezing in the backseat, and Declan saying "Bless you." We pulled in and I grabbed the door. Something made me pause though. None of the boys had followed me.


	5. Betrayal

**Not Lynette Noni, don't own medoran chronicles**

I was hungry, and I didn't want the curry to get cold so I just yelled at the boys "IF YOU WANT DINNER YOU'RE GONNA COME IN!" None of them rushed out of the car, so I just went inside, only to find Bear and D.C. on the couch together.

** hehehehehehehehe you have to read the next chapter to see what happens!**


	6. Mystery

**DON'T OWN TMC, AM NOT LYNETTE NONI**

***is getting a bit annoyed at having to type that out every time I wanna post story***

A

n

y

w

a

y

.

.

.

"What are you _doing?!_" I hissed at D.C., shocked. Bear was lying, fast asleep, with his head in her lap. "I'm helping him. He's been really down lately, what with his dad... dying... and Blake drowning, which he feels responsible for, and then Jeera taking herself soon after that. He asked if I could help him so I said yes and then he just lay with his head in my lap." I scrutinised her, not sure whether to believe her or not. I decided to go with the former. "Okay, I believe you. Is it all right to wake Bear up? He's the only one I trust to dish dinner out responsibly." D.C. mocked being affronted, then realised that it was a very good point. "Actually, that's a very valid point. Where are the boys, anyway?" She said, then proceeded to hiff Bear off her lap and onto the floor with a triumphant glance down to where he lay on the floor. "If that doesn't wake him up, I don't know what will." Bear continued to stay in Dreamland. "I gotta go see where the hell the other boys are. 2 spoons of each per person, half a naan each. Don't break anything." I instructed, before I set off to find those boys. I walked over to the car, but they weren't in there. Hmmm. Just then, I heard a grunt, and some scuffling noises. Having never been gladder for my Meyarin abilities, I followed the noises until I came upon a clearing in the woods. Declan and Kaiden were demonstrating to Jordan some of the Epsilon combat moves, for what reason, I don't know. Dinner forgotten for now, I couldn't help but watch as Kaiden floored Declan continuously. I knew that Declan wasn't putting any effort in, but it still gave me a rush of adrenaline, and also, fear?, watching Kaiden execute moves, both him and Declan, and myself, knowing that if he put too much pressure on any of the moves, Declan could die. It was also strangely comforting, knowing that my boyfriend had the capability to kill anyone who tried to hurt me. Just then, Jordan cried out in pain. I snapped out of my daydreaming and ran towards Jordan, having forgotten that they didn't know I was there. "DECLAN TAKE HIM OUT OF THAT CHOKEHOLD!" I yelled. Declan must've heard the urgency, because he obeyed without hesitation. "What's the matter Queenie?" He said, concerned. "Well, for one, I go to get you for dinner and I find you two," I pointed to Declan and Kaiden, "Showing Jordan the combat moves and then CHOKING him, and two, our dinner's getting cold." At the last one, Jordan yelped and headed back to the house. "C'mon guys, we have to go! I don't want cold dinner!"  
Declan took off and yelled at us, "You heard the man, shift your asses!" Both Kaiden and I flipped him the bird in response. "Finally alone, princess." He said, running his arms around my waist, drawing me closer. "I think you've got the wrong person Kaid, I'm Queenie, not princess." I teased. He laughed, then kissed me. I let him for a while, then pulled away, panting. "Dinner's getting cold. Let's go or Bear will kill us. You know how he likes punctuality." He laughed, the sound full of mirth. "Oh okay then, but only because you said so." He moved to my side and put his arm around my waist. We walked back in comfortable silence, and just as I'd predicted, Bear was standing out on the porch, waiting for us. "Where the hell were you? Declan ad Jordan came back ages ago!" He yelled. "Well," I said, "We were getting dinner. YOU were asleep. In the house." I crossed my arms, waiting for the argument that I knew wouldn't come. He wilted a bit, but then Declan's head appeared round the door. "Dudes! Me and Jordan are starving! Hurry up!" He disappeared again, so we went in. D.C had followed my instructions and dished out the right amount of food to each person. Obviously Jordan and Declan had added to their own plates, with more food on them. I sat at the nearest seat, which was next to D.C. and Kaiden sat on my other side. We were about to dig in when I remembered that there was milk. "Does anyone want a glass of milk?" I asked innocently. "Um, okay then." Bear said. Declan grinned mischievously. "What kind of milk?" A chorus of EWWWWWWWWWWWWW DECLAN!'s followed. "Anyone else?" I inquired, glaring at everyone, daring them to say something. "Okay, only me and Bear then." I grabbed us glasses and smiled smugly. "You might regret it later, but it's too late now." The others frowned, not getting it. They got it when they took bites though. Jordan had wanted hot, so he got hot. D.C. and Kaiden were spluttering, and Jordan had tears in his eyes because it was so hot. I just sipped my milk in between bites and smiled smugly at Bear, who returned the grin. All in all, I think my friends were enjoying Freya.


	7. Movie

**I am not Lynette Noni I don't own TMC**

"Since tonight's your first night in Freya, how about movie night?" I suggested. "Yeah that actually sounds great, I want to see if Freyan movies are like Medoran ones." Bear said, trying to contain his excitement. I shrugged. "Okay, what do you want to see? We've got some older ones, like Heathers, or there's more modern ones, like Maleficent." At the mention of Angelina Jolie, D.C. squealed. "I wanna see that one! You've told me so much about her!" I turned to the boys, who all shrugged, which meant they didn't care what we watched. "Where's the DVD rack?" Jordan asked. "I'll get it."  
"It's over there." I pointed over to where the DVD's were. "It's the fifth one down." Jordan started counting out loud. "One, two, three, four, five! Found it!" He pulled the DVD out triumphantly. I grabbed it out and put it into the DVD player. We settled down on the couches, Jordan sprawled on an armchair with D.C. on his lap, Bear with Declan's arm around him on the couch, and me and Kaiden on the other end, him with an arm slung around my waist. The opening credits rolled and I shifted closer to Kaiden.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Jordan snatched the remote and paused the movie. "What'd you do that for?" D.C. whined. "I," He declared. "Am hungry."

"Yes, you generally are." Declan said dryly. "It's a common theme."

"Oh aren't you _hilarious _aren't you?" Jordan said. "I meant, I need movie food. Y'know, popcorn and soda?"

"Well, I don't care. We're watching a movie. Without snacks. I don't want food on the couch." I snapped. "Now put the movie back on." I glared at him to emphasise my point. "Calm down Alex, he'll put it on after we get some snacks." Kaiden said soothingly. "Do you have any?"

"Well, I might have been a good girlfriend and grabbed some earlier, check the pantry." I smiled coyly. He clambered off the couch and hauled me onto his back, taking me with him into the kitchen. There, he sat me on the bench, kissed my nose and said, "Now. for the quest for the snacks!" And started rooting around in the cupboard. I laughed and pointed to the fridge. "You might want to start there, you might have more luck." He immediately looked in the fridge, to find a big bar of chocolate. He reached for that, and I swatted his hand. "That's for tomorrow! Here." I thrust the popcorn packet at him. "You're no fun." I sulked until he princess carried me back to the lounge room.


	8. Finale (sorry y'all)

Okay, so, while in quarantine, I was doing some cleaning and guess what I found? My will to continue this! (which is actually all the emails that I get saying that people have favourited this book or are now following it). THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!

I actually started this story because I was re-reading TMC and wanted some Kailex fluff because, well, who doesn't? And I searched up "Kailex" on Google, and it came up with links to this website, so Google must have done something right that day!

Note: This is likely to be the last chapter, I honestly cannot be bothered writing any more of this *drabble*, but I'll try to make this chapter fluffy and maybe an epilogue as well.

_**ahafgshfgahdgsah I forgot the disclaimer in the original doc**_

_**I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Lynette Noni.**_

So, onto the much-wanted story!

* * *

Kaiden princess carried me back into the lounge where everyone else was watching Maleficent. Jordan looked my way, and I triumphantly held up the bowl of popcorn. "I got food!" I shouted, and D.C. grabbed it off me before I could even say anything else. Clearly, these people were hungry. As if sensing my thoughts, Kaiden hefted me over to a free spot on the couch, and unceremoniously dropped me onto it. I glared up at him and humphed. He ruffled my hair as if to say sorry, and clambered into the space he had left for himself. Jordan pressed play on the movie, and we sat in contented silence as it played. Every so often, I snuck glances at everyone, Jordan and D.C. were devouring the popcorn, and Bear and Declan were leaning on each other. I silently cheered for Bear, and prodded Kaiden and pointed at the two of them. "Looks like they have the right idea, Alex," He whispered in my ear, and I obediently settled myself in his lap. He immediately relaxed even more (is that even possible?) and started absently playing with my hair as the movie progressed. Right then, as all of us were enjoying some quality time with our loved ones, the climax of the movie hit and D.C. shrieked. "NOOOOO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! REWIND IT!" Everyone snapped out of their stupor, and Jordan tried to calm her down. "Shhh, it's okay, that's not real life, it's fine." I couldn't help but giggle at her antics and heaved myself up to get tissues. D.C. is sobbing hysterically into Jordan's shoulder when I returned, tissues in hand, so it was obviously a good time to give them to her.

Considering the movie was nearly finished, I had already seen it, and I was really tired, I started the journey upstairs to mine and Kaiden's shared bedroom. I flopped down onto it, intending to fall asleep, but remembered my pyjamas. I'd been waiting to wear them because I didn't want to get ridiculed in Medora for them, but Freya was the perfect place to wear them. I slipped into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and got changed quickly. Just as I came out, Kaiden entered. He bumped into me, and I fell over. "Oomph!" He tried shooting an arm out to catch me but only succeeded in making me pull him down with me. We ended up in a giggling heap on the bathroom floor. I disentangled myself from his arms and legs and extracted myself from the bathroom. I walked over to the washing basket (for those of you who may not know what that is, it's a basket where you put clothes that you've worn over the day in for laundry), and dropped my clothes into it. I'd need to wash them tomorrow, they _stunk_. Just then, Kaiden exited the bathroom in his pyjamas, and his dirty clothes joined mine in the basket. I went to settle myself into the bed (**AN: It's a double bed btw**), then remembered that Kaiden would be in the same bed. For some reason, this scared me a little, what if I hit him in the night? I brushed the worries away and went to burrow under the covers, then looked at Kaiden for the first time since his coming out. My mouth went dry at the sight. _Okay, so he's not wearing a shirt. How does that change anything?_ A little voice in my head told me. Oh, it changed _everything. _Not for the first time, I realised why I was so lucky and why the other girls at the academy were jealous of me. Kaiden's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I blinked blearily. "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
"I know, you were staring at me. I said, where am I going to sleep?" He smirked, and I blushed.  
"Um, here?" I gestured to the bed, and it was his turn to flush. Who knew? Kaiden James was embarrassed too! That made me feel a bit better, so I grinned. "Yeah, I think here will do." He smiled and slid under the covers. I turned so that I was facing him, and said, "Thank you for everything." He seemed to realise now was not for talking, and just nodded. I kissed him softly, and he returned the favour before I turned back again. He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ahh, happy ending. Also fluff. :D

I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had fun writing it, I may do more in the future (doubtful tbh), but for now, toodle-oo, and remember, always _**Embrace the wonder!**_


End file.
